SlowMotion Accident
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: Christine auditions for RENT and there she meets Erik...more drama than its worth insues when Erik's part is the love interest of Christines


"Slow-Motion Accident"

Modern Day

Christine was both nervous and excited about the upcoming audition. This was her first audition since she started college, and was hoping that she made it. Her college was putting on "RENT" and they only needed a few of the female leading roles, and a few roles in the ensemble. The male roles were already filled, some with college guys and some a few famous Broadway stars. The male roles were easier to cast than the female roles, and Christine signing up was very last minute. She had rehashed her song for a few weeks and knew the song forwards and backwards. She only hoped that she wouldn't choke in from of he judges and the audience.

She finally arrived at the auditorium after walking for several minutes from her dorm. She opened the doors and was surprised to see all the females that were in there, there were even a few males. She walked down the aisle and found a seat a few rows from the front and sat down. About twenty minutes later, the audition began.

"Excuse me. Hello. I am John Demarco, and I am the director for this years play. As you can see, we are in need of a few female leads and some lesser parts. As I call your name please come up immediately and sing the song you have selected. To help with picking the parts, we have our male leads scattered throughout the auditorium to help judge. Now first up is Nora Anderson..." and thus the auditions began. The people went up one by one, till finally it was Christine's turn. "Christine Daae." John Demarco called. Hesitantly she walked up stage and handed her cd to the sound manager. "What song are singing for us Ms.Daae?" he asked. "I will be singing 'Out Tonight' from Rent" she replied getting instance to sing.

**'What's the time?**

**Well it's gotta be close to midnight**

**My body's talking to me**

**It says, "Time for danger"**

**It says "I wanna commit a crime"**

**Wanna be the cause of a fight'**

Christine sang and danced around the stage a little, not even aware of the attention she was getting from a certain pair of eyes in the back of the auditorium.

**'I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt**

**With a stranger"**

**I've had a knack from way back**

**At breaking the rules once I learn the games**

**Get up - life's too quick**

**I know someplace sick**

**Where this chick'll dance in the flames'**

Christine tuned out the people and only concentrated on the task at hand.

**'We don't need any money**

**I always get in for free**

**You can get in too**

**If you get in with me**

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna play?**

**Let's run away**

**We won't be back before it's New Years' Day**

**Take me out tonight**

**Meow- HA!**

**When I get a wink from the doorman**

**Do you know how lucky you'll be?**

**That you're on line with the feline of**

**Avenue B**

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You wanna prowl?**

**Be my night owl**

**Well take my hand we're gonna howl**

**Out tonight**

**In the evening I've got to roam**

**Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome**

**Feels too damn much like home**

**When the Spanish babies cry**

**So let's find a bar**

**So dark we forget who we are**

**And all the scars of the**

**Nevers and maybes die!**

**Let's go out tonight**

**I have to go out tonight**

**You're sweet**

**Wanna hit the street?**

**Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?**

**Just take me out tonight**

**Please take me out tonight**

**Don't forsake me - out tonight**

**I'll let you make me - out tonight**

**Tonight - tonight - tonight!'**

When Christine finished the song, she was surprised to see all the dumbfounded looks she was getting and the silence. She thought she had done so bad that she began to slowly walk off the stage before everyone started clapping and hollering. At this she smiled and knew that she had done a good job. She was still unaware of the attention she was getting in the back, since he sat in the shadows. He however was thinking many things: 'she hit all her notes perfect and her moves were hit sharply and perfectly. She is the perfect Mimi.'

After the last of the auditions, the men cast grouped together and tallied up their marks. John walked up to the stage and began reading off names. Christine sort of spaced out, not really thinking that she was going to get a part, when she suddenly heard her name. "And the part of Mimi goes to Miss Christine Daae. Thank you everyone for coming out here and trying for a part in the show. If I have called your name, please come see me before you leave for our rehearsal schedule. Thank you everyone once again." At this, Christine knew she had made it.


End file.
